Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer
by drw1987
Summary: The first day Clay is released from the hospital. How does the Jax & Tara feel about Clay & Gemma after everything that has transpired and how do they handle being around each other
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I wish I did but the genius known as Kurt Sutter beat me to it. This my first fic please be gentle with the reviews.**

Three Weeks after Clay was shot he was released from hospital. When he arrived to the clubhouse he received a hug from all the members. With the exception of one. Jax shook his hand and left it at that. "Chapel in five minutes" Jax says to all of the members of SAMCRO.

Once everyone is at the table Jax bangs the gavel to start the meeting. The club gets Clay caught up to speed on everything that has happened.

"The Niners have attacked us twice and we also have a beef from Damon Pope. He and Leroy have Oaktown under lockdown. Anyone wearing an SOA cut is to be gun down without mercy" says Chibs.

"I rode through last week I was lucky to get out alive" Happy says.

Clay looks surprised. He knew the SAMCRO and the Niners weren't on good terms, but he didn't understand why they would go this far. "Why? What did we do to derserve this" Clay asked.

"I went after Leroy because I thought that it was him that had you shot. I tried to run him over but I missed, we don't know what this guy Pope gets out of it yet" says Tig.

"How can we not know? The Mayans must be able to help us out" Clay suggests.

Jax explains " The Mayans have been busy setting up a new cut shop after what happened with the Cartel, but they've had a few prospects keeping their ear to the ground. Alveraz says they may have found someone willing to share info. Says he'll give us a call back today".

"Where is Ope?" Clay asked.

"He needs sometime to himself. Turns out Piney was found dead at the cabin looked like heart attack. I think Clay's up to speed, let's meet again tonight after Alveraz calls us with the info" Jax says before he bangs the gavel to call an end to the meeting.

After everyone leaves Clay asks to speak with Jax alone. Jax remains in his seat at the head of the table while Clay remains in his seat which was once Piney's."How does it feel to sit there" Clay asks with a smug grin on his face.

"It would be a lot more comfortable if you weren't sitting at this table at all" Jax says with a look of contempt clear on his face.

"Well, let's be honest. You hate me so much and you're no different from me. Why are you keeping this Cartel arrangement going after everything that's happened? Oh, that's right, the money. It's tempting isn't it" Clay says full of arrogance.

Jax replies "It is not about money. I would try to explain it to you, but I can't because you wouldn't understand. A long time ago you would've".

Jax stands to leave but stops when he hears Clay say "A heart attack huh? How do I know you won't speak of the real circumstances of Piney's death?"

Jax replies "I need you alive to see this deal through. That's how you know and take whatever satisfaction you want out of that, because I don't give a fuck".

Right when Jax is about to walk out the door Clay say "I haven't seen my future daughter-in-law or my grandsons in a while. Maybe I'll stop by and see how they're doing".

Just like a few weeks before Jax turns to face Clay with a murderous look in his eyes and approaches him. Jax then tells Clay in a low deadly tone "Tara is not your future daughter-in-law and the boys are not your grandsons. You have to be considered my father for that. If I find out you went anywhere near them, I am going to forget that you are needed for this deal and torture you so bad that you'll wish Happy had got a hold of you".

Clay, seeing the seriousness in Jax's eyes, nods his head in agreement. Jax turns and leaves the chapel and head out to the garage to begin working on any bike or car that he has to.

After an hour of working on a 2005 Harley Davidson Road King Jax receives a call from Tara. "Hey babe" Jax says as he answers the phone.

Tara replies "Hey baby. How are handling having him back?"

Jax answers "The only reason he is back at that table is protect the club. If there was another way to protect the club. I would've killed him for everything he did".

"Believe me I understand. I wish I didn't, but I do" says Tara.

Jax recalls what happened to Tara's hand and says "Yeah. I'm glad you understand why I had to change our plans".

"The men in that club has been family to you your whole life. I can see how hard it is to just leave them to be taken down. That loyalty is one the things I love about you. You wouldn't let anyone you care about get hurt" Tara says. She can feel his smile over the phone.

Gemma walks into the Teller house and says "Hey Grandma's here".

"Your mother's here" Tara informs Jax with some discomfort.

"How have you and she been getting along? I hardly see you two hangin' out anymore" Jax says.

"The question is how are two getting along I've been seeing you give her the cold shoulder" Tara replies.

Jax tells her "We'll talk about Gemma later I have to get back work".

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too" They both hang up.

**I look forward to your reviews. Chapter two will be focused on Tara and Gemma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you all enjoy how I did this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Gemma walks into the bedroom and sees Tara as she hangs up the phone. "Who was that?" Gemma asks in her usual nosey way.

"Jax. I wanted to know how he was doing having Clay back at the table" Tara replies trying with all her strength to act as normal as possible. When the truth is she no longer trusts Gemma let alone like her.

Gemma isn't completely fooled by the nonchalant way Tara is acting. She sees the discomfort that Tara is giving off. "How have you been? Me and you haven't had as much of our girl time as we use to have" Gemma says trying pry into Tara's head.

"I've been good. I'm just trying to process the change that has happened. Jax becoming President of the club and everything" Tara replies.

Gemma still sinces the discomfort coming from Tara. Gemma wasn't really upset by it, because the feeling was mutual on her part. "Well I can see how you could have to process Jax becoming President. Seeing as how you tried to pull him away" Gemma says with a hint of dispise.

Tara, catching the point she was trying to make, responds "It wasn't my idea to leave. The day the guys got out Jax expressed his own desires to leave. I didn't even have to put the idea in his head. It was already there when he came home".

"You expect me to believe that?" Gemma asks.

"Quite frankly Gemma, I don't give shit what the fuck you believe. Once upon a time I did. But now that I see the the true depth of you ruthlessness and selfishness, I really don't care what you think of me. The one opinion I care about is Jax's" Tara says with full confidence and no fear.

Gemma just smirks and says "Well don't forget I am the one who hold sway over everything and everyone in this club and that definitely includes Jax".

"That's the way it is, huh? You believe that just because you are the woman who gave birth to him you have full control. Well you may be his mother, but I am the mother of his children and I am the one he comes home to everynight". Tara sees the anger growing in Gemma, but continues anyway, "As far as the sway you have over this club, it didn't stop the man you chose over John Teller from beating the shit out of you did it?" Tara continuing to show no fear towards Gemma.

Gemma starts to advance on Tara when they both hear Thomas crying. Tara leaves the room to see what it was that he needed. After changing his diaper, Tara sees that he is now fully awake and decides to keep him company. Tara takes him to the living room where Gemma is seen playing with Abel. Because the boys are with them now Tara and Gemma decide to leave the fighting alone for now, but they continue to look at each other with pure hate.

Elyda arrives to pick up Abel. She decides to take Thomas with her as well so Tara gives her a bag containing diapers, wipes, formula, and anything else Thomas may need. After Elyda leaves Tara and Gemma pick up right where they left off.

"So where were we?" Gemma asks with anger still brewing deep inside her.

"Let's leave it alone Gemma. I don't like you and you don't like me. We've already established that. But we are going to have to put up with each other so let's just leave it at that" Tara replies tired of the fighting. But Gemma wouldn't give up.

"Well I wish that it was that simple, but lines were crossed here" Gemma replies.

"Get real Gemma. I did my best to be courteous and respectful to you and you decided to strike up this argument" Tara told Gemma with frustration.

"This _argument _was a long time comin'. This is the second time you've tried pulled my baby away from me" Gemma replied.

Tara has finally reaches her boiling point and decides to let Gemma know where she really stands. "HE IS NOT YOUR BABY. HE IS A MAN. HE HAS HIS OWN LIFE TO LIVE AND HIS OWN CHOICES TO MAKE " Tara yells. After a moment of silence she continues with a calm, quiet, but harsh voice. "It is way past due for you to cut the goddamn cord".

"Well if you think I'm going to let up. You obviously haven't learned anything" Gemma says with harshness arrogance.

"I have learned much. Thanks to you. You will probably never admit it. But I have always been a threat to you and your need to control Jax. Even when I didn't know the things that I do I was a threat to you. If you think that I am going to back down now, you are the one who obviously hadn't learned anything" Tara replies looking Gemma right in the eye.

Gemma finally gets hold of her senses and decides to head to the garage for work before things get to out of control. She gives Tara one last hateful look and leaves.

When Gemma is gone Tara calls her a devious manipulative bitch.

**Jax and Gemma up next lets see how they get along.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. Jax's interaction with Gemma. Review and let me know what you think.**

Jax has been working on bikes and cars for the last couple of hours and decides to take a smoke break. While inhaling his cigarette he sees his mother pull into the lot. He takes another drag and refuses to look at her at first. He has no doubt that his mother loves him, but he has come to grips that to some extent she no different than Clay. As much as she may care for him she is more concerned with herself and her connection to SAMCRO. He hates feeling this way about his own mother, but truth is the truth and there's nothing he can do about it. When Gemma is close enough Jax decides to stop giving her the cold shoulder and gives her a greeting. "Hey Ma".

"Hey baby" she says giving a him a hug. "Taking a break?" she asks.

"Yeah I've been working all morning. Decided it was time to take a breather" Jax says acting nonchalant but is still unable to look at her for more than two seconds.

It may have had something to do with the fact that whenever she came around he was always doing something for the club, had his head buried under the hood of some car, working on a bike. Whatever reason was that she didn't notice before, Gemma now realizes that her son no longer has it him to look at her. Now she starts to worry about what other knowledge he has, but then she realizes if he does know about her and Unsers's involvement in John's death Jax not looking at her would be the least of her worries. "Let's go in the office, you and me don't talk much anymore. Let's have some mother/son time" Gemma says with a fake smile.

Jax complies, but deep down inside he doesn't want to. He knows his mother is relentless. She is going to push and prod and probably try to get deep in his head. He was tired. Tired of her constantly trying to run his life. Tired of her trying to hide things from him. When he heard that Wendy came back in a attempt to get close to Abel, that wasn't even the part that pissed him off. What really got under his skin was the fact that his mother tried to hide it from him as if Abel wasn't his to worry about. Gemma may have been his mother, but she really didn't know what was best for him. When Tara first came back he was actually a better person. For ten years was a lonely shell of a man so desperate for connection that he married a woman he wasn't even in love with, a junkie to top it off. Despite seeing how happy Tara made him Gemma still did everything in her power to break them up. At first he wrote it off as just her being overly protective of him, but now he feels it was more about controlling him for herself. All the memories and thoughts rushed through his head quick and unlocked the anger that he had been trying to contain.

When they get to the office Jax sits down and tries to mentally prepare himself for whatever Gemma may have up her sleeve. "So how has your day been so far?" Jax asks trying to be civil, but he still won't look at her more than a couple of seconds.

"Me and you old lady butted head not too long ago" Gemma says.

Jax looks at her trying to hide the anger he is feeling. He did not know what the fight was about, but he had a feeling which one started it. "Why were guys buttin' heads?" Jax asked more out of curiosity than concern, because he knows Tara can take care of herself even against Gemma.

"There were just somethings that we didn't see eye to eye on" Gemma replies trying to make it appear as if it was no big deal. "What's going on with the club?" Gemma asks

"Nothing much" says Jax.

Gemma not at all satisfied with that answer tries to pry a little more. "Not much? I heard about what happened with Happy last week in Oakland and you expect to believe that not much is going on?"

Jax responds "It's club business Mom. You don't need to know".

"I bet you tell Tara though. At night after she opens her legs for you" Gemma replies full of spite.

Jax no longer trying to mask his anger responds "First of all what me and Tara do is none of you goddamn business. Second what I tell my old lady is up to me. I don't care if you are my mother, you are going show Tara the proper respect she deserves".

"What about the proper respect I fucking deserve Jackson?" Gemma asks in a hurt and angry tone. "I am your mother. I have a right to know everything that is going on with you and this club".

"Who the hell do think you are?" Jax asks getting angrier by the second. "I can understand you wanting to know about me. But there is something you need to understand you are not a member of this club. You're not even an old lady anymore" Jax says with his voice slightly elevated.

"You sounded like Clay when you said that. He said the exact same thing to me" Gemma tells Jax.

Jax, not feeling guilty about what he said, replies "Well at least there is one thing me and him can agree on".

"So that's the way it is now, huh? I'm not a member or an old lady so now I can't know shit?" says Gemma.

"You've been around this club longer than most of the members. If one them trusts you enough tell you then by all means ask them" Jax tells.

"I WOULD THINK MY SON, THE FUCKING PRESIDENT, WOULD TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME HIMSELF" Gemma yells.

"WELL YOU THOUGHT YOU WRONG. I HAVEN'T TRUSTED YOU SINCE YOU TOLD ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH MY FATHER" Jax yelled back.

"WHAT SENSE DOES THAT MAKE JACKSON? ALL I DID WAS TELL YOU THE TRUTH. WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME" Gemma yells in frustration.

"'You kill him Jax and take you place at the head of this table were you belong'". Jax says, repeating what Gemma told him after giving him the letters, in low tone. "Oh and let's not forget what you told me at the hospital. 'You can't leave _me _Jackson'. That's why I don't trust you. I have come to finally realize that you don't really give a fuck about anyone but yourself and your place in this club. You don't care about the safety of this family. If you did then you wouldn't want this for me or your grandsons".

"Then why the hell did you listen to me? Why are you still here if you wanted to leave so badly? Why is Tara and the boys still here if you care so much about their safety?" Gemma asks.

"To answer your first question, I didn't listen to you. I still planned on leaving after you told to stay. Something made me stay here, but it's not you. When I told you I didn't care what you want, I meant it. As far why I'm still here, that is none of your fucking business. And when it comes to Tara. I gave her the choice to leave. I told her I would understand if she felt she had to go, but she chose to stay here by my side. I didn't make her stay, but I'm not gonna make the mistake of pushing her away anymore".

"Oh. So you're gonna push me away instead" Gemma says.

"No. I'm not gonna push you away. But I'm sure as hell not gonna pull you close either. I am going to tell you like Dad and even Clay should have told you years ago. This is not your goddamn club. It's mine. So stay out of my business" Jax says to Gemma looking her right in the eye still not feeling guilty for one thing he just said. Jax leaves the office and gets back to work lucky for him the garage is a noisy place, so chances are no one heard what just transpired between him and his mother.

Gemma is left stunned at the fact that as far Jax is concerned she no longer apart of the circle.

**Next up Tara and Clay.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go Tara's interaction with the man who tried to kill her.**

Tara goes to the clubhouse to see Jax, but she can't find him. The prospect, V-Lin, is at the bar and Tara says "Have you seen Jax? He's not in the garage".

V-Lin explains "He and Chibs had to go see about something at the warehouse. Said they should be back in about half an hour". V-Lin then walks off to finish the rest of the work he has to do.

Seeing as how Elyda will have the kids for at least two more hours Tara decides to stay at the clubhouse until Jax and Chibs returns. She goes to the kitchen for a bottle of water then decides to relax on the couch and read a magazine. Seeing as how the clubhouse is designed for men there is really no good reading material for a woman, but she makes do with a bike magazine. Tara has never been one to enjoy bikes unless she was riding with Jax, but she had to admit it was interesting reading about how different people decorated and modified their bikes. Her relaxation was cut short when she saw Clay coming from the bathroom.

Clay saw her and walked over, disobeying Jax's orders to stay away from her. "Hey. How's your hand?" Clay asks.

Tara, already feeling the anger in her rising, says in a low tone "It's just fine, thanks"

Clay sits down even though he can clearly see that Tara doesn't want to talk to him. Clay stares at her for a while trying to figure out what the best move is. He thinks if he gets on Tara good side she will convince Jax to be a little easier on him. "How are the boys?" Clay asks

Tara begins to stare at him with hatred written all over her face. Not just because he asked about her sons, because he is speaking to her in general.

"I haven't seen them in a while" Clay says.

"And as long as Jax and I have any say about it you won't ever see them" Tara says harshly.

Clay, never one to let anything go, continues to press on. "You know you and me have always gotten along pretty good. When you first came back I was telling Gemma to stay off your case. I was there for you when Abel was missing and Jax was acting like an asshole. I was pretty nice to you really".

Tara feels the rage growing. The tipping point being Clay bringing up Abel's abduction. "Yeah. You were pretty nice. Up until the moment you hired someone to kill me" Tara says.

Clay doesn't know what to say. He thought for a while that Jax and Gemma would try to shield her from that truth to make her feel more comfortable with staying, but obviously he was wrong. "Well, I see you're up to speed on everything" Clay says.

Tara responds "Yes I am. I know that you are the reason my career is ruined. I know you killed Piney. Me knowing that you killed John Teller is the reason you did everything else. Just like Jax, I know just what kind of evil bastard you really are".

When Clay looks at her, he starts to see the same exact hatred in her eyes that he had seen in Jax's earlier. Clay being Clay tries to justify his action even though there is none. "I did I what I thought I had to do. You had too much information I was trying to protect-"

"Yourself" Tara says cutting Clay off. "You had to insure that Jax wouldn't find out and kill you. Or you had to insure that the club wouldn't vote you out before you got rich enough to live nicely". Tara says full of hate and despise.

Clay glares at her and angrily says "You don't know anything. You understand the life I led. Kill or be killed. I saw a threat and tried to get rid of it".

Tara reminds him of the conversation they had in her hospital room "You told me that you knew I didn't plan on giving Jax the letters, because I was afraid it would push him deeper in the club". Tara continues in an angry tone "So you knew I wasn't a threat. But you tried to kill me anyway. You endangered my children".

"You mean your child. The last time I checked Thomas was yous Abel wasn't" Clay says with spite and arrogance.

"Like I give a rat's ass what you think. Abel is mine I know it and Jax knows it. Like I told your wife earlier today, Jax's opinion is the only one I care about. So you can go fuck yourself" Tara retorts just as confident as she was earlier with Gemma. Tara meant what she said she truly doesn't care what anyone but Jax think. She especially doesn't care what Clay or Gemma thinks.

"Well I see you have grown quite a back bone. When you first came back you were too scared and timid for this lifestyle. But you should never underestimate a bitch" Clay says trying to get a rise out of Tara.

Tara sternly says"You definitely shouldn't underestimate me. Especially if you call me 'bitch' again". With that Tara decides to wait in the apartment for Jax.

Clay just sits there pondering on how was going to avoid the shit he going to catch when Jax finds out he spoke with Tara. Despite how he acts he has grown to fear Jax and already knows he is going to have a lot to answer for when after the meeting. He knows Jax won't kill him for the sake of the deal, but it won't stop Jax from beating the shit out of him.

**Up next is Gemma and Clay.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's see how Gemma and Clay get along.**

Gemma walks into the clubhouse to get a cup of a coffee when she sees Clay sitting on the couch. She sees him, but decides not to greet him in any way what so ever. She pours her cup of coffee and sits at the bar.

Clay walks up to the bar and sits next to her. She doesn't look at him even though she knows he is there. He starts the conversation by asking how asking "How are you?".

Gemma looks at him with anger but not with complete hate and replies "Well my face is healed okay".

Clay looks down, because he knows he truly has lost. He's no longer the President. His wife wants nothing to do with him. Jax and Tara's desire to kill him is evident every time he looks into their eyes. Clay looks at Gemma and says "I'm sorry. I know I screwed up. I shouldn't have beat you the way I did".

"No you shouldn't have. And why did you do it? Because I told you the truth" Gemma says. Gemma looks at her coffee and thinks about everything he did that ended up ruining everything for them. She continues in a angry tone "You could've got those babies killed. You didn't know how things would end up. You didn't konw if they were gonna to try to take her or if they would try to kill her right there. And if they would tried to kill her in the park they might have missed and hit one of those children". Gemma pauses and tries to contain her anger but continues. "That same impulsive bullshit is what cost a member a wife and you turn around three years later and kill the father of the same member. Let's not forget that Piney was the co-founder of this very club and one of the members very close to Jax. I told you that if did anything to Tara or Piney you would hurt Jax".

Clay gets irritated and decides to tell Gemma the same truth she is telling him. "Oh please. I beat you mostly because you shot me and what makes you so different from me. You had your hand in the J.T.'s death. Your husband, the father of your children, and the founder and first ever President of this club. You may not have as many betrayals as I do, but yours are just as powerful. And Tara has had all those letters for fourteen months while me and Jax was inside, so I know it's not just my role in John's death she knows about. She knows about yours too".

Gemma looks at him a bitterness and contempt and says " That doesn't mean anything. Unlike you I was smart enough to convince her to give me the letters I burned the ones to implicates me and Unser. You're on your own in this".

Clay grins and says with full confidence "Am I Gemma? Don't forget that Tara read all of those letters and we both know she won't need any evidence. If she tells Jax the truth it won't be hard for him to believe it no matter what it is or who it involves". Clay's grin stays in place when he sees the fear that is now obvious on Gemma's face. He continues by saying "You are no different from me and you are in the same boat. The new President has dirt on me and the new Queen has some dirt on you".

Gemma looks at Clay at with contempt, but she had no one to blame but her self. She chose him and she made the choice to stick by him when it was obvious that he was really becoming dangerous. She can't believe Jax left Clay alive and let stay in the club at that she has to know why he did it and she knows Jax wouldn't leave Clay alive without letting him know the reasons behind it. "Why is Jax letting you live?" Gemma asks. "Even if there some reason he couldn't kill you he at least would've had you thrown out of the club. So tell me what is going on".

Clay looks at her and can't believe that Jax hadn't told her. "What? He didn't tell you?" Clay asks.

Gemma not, in the mood to try to play mind games, decides to for once in her life lay her cards on table and tell the truth. "He doesn't trust me. When I told him to stay he believed I did it more for myself than than I did for him or the club".

Clay, pleased that he's not alone on Jax's shit-list, grins and says"Well it's true isn't it?" Clay sarcastically asks. When he looks at Gemma, he sees him giving him an angry look. He considers leaving her completely in the dark, but then decides to let tell her what he knows. "He's keeping me alive because he needs me for the Irish/Cartel deal".

Gemma looks stunned. "Why would he keep that deal going after everything that has happened?" Gemma asks. "I need more details"

"Well I don't know them and we both know that he ain't gonna tell me anything" Clay responds"

"Then what am I suppose to do? I have to know what is going on" Gemma says.

"Well look at this. All this time you were trying to keep your secrets hidden and trying to make your son the President. You got your wish on everything and yet still you lost. Like I said me and you are in the same boat". With that Clay decides to leave the clubhouse and go out to the garage.

Gemma sits in the clubhouse and looks around. Her son doesn't trust her. His old lady who she has come to love as a daughter no longer trusts her. She has no husband to lean on. She, along with Clay, has truly ruined things for herself.

**This was a difficult chapter to write. Review or shoot me a personal message and let me know how you all liked it. Up next will be a special chapter. I decided to add a Jax and Tig interaction to the story. Get ready.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because this is actually suppose a story about Jax and Tara against Clay and Gemma. I catagorized this chapter as special. I hope you enjoy.**

Jax arrives back at the clubhouse with Chibs. They start to walk inside when Jax's phone rings. "Yeah" Jax answers. It's Alveraz with the information. After about 30 seconds of listening Jax screams "SHIT". He takes the phone from his ear and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. He gets back on the phone and tell Averaz " Thanks man. We appreciate you doing this for us". Jax pauses to let Alveraz speak. "Yeah. Don't worry we'll do our best to keep you out of it. Thanks again." Jax says before both he and Alveraz hang up. "Go tell the guys in the garage that we have church, now" Jax instructs Chibs.

Chibs does as told and one minute later all of the SAMCRO members are at the table. Jax bangs the gavel, but doesn't say anything. He just stares at Tig with disgust.

"Are we here for a reason or do you just wanna admire how handsome I am?" Tig says, in annoyed tone, breaking the silence.

"I'm just waiting for you to tell us more about the day you tried to run Leroy over" Jax says in an angry tone.

"More like what?" Tig asked confused.

Jax laughs sarcastically and says "Well it's worst than I thought. You are just a complete fucking idiot".

Tig grows impatient and looks as if he plans to attack Jax. But is soon reminded of Chibs's presence and decides against it. "Do you mind telling us what this is about?" Tig says.

"When you were about to run Leroy over, did notice weather or not he was with someone?" Jax asks.

"Yeah. He was with some girl" Tig answers.

"Well that girl wasn't just anyone as it turns out. She was Damon Pope's daughter. And she died, from jumping through a window, trying to avoid getting run over by you" Jax explains with his voice slightly elevated.

Everyone turns their attention to Tig. Who just sits there with his eyes closed shaking his head in shame. "Jax-" Tig begins trying to explain himself, but is cut off by Jax.

"No. I don't want to hear it. The day you did this I said that you were going to start a war and you said you didn't give a shit". Jax pauses for a moment. "Do you give a shit now? Because the club, you claim to love so much, is now in deep shit because of you" Jax says full of anger.

"So what do we do?" Juice asks.

"I don't know" Jax says. "This isn't business this is strictly personal. Leroy lost a girlfriend and Pope lost a daughter. I'm open for suggestion".

Everyone sits looking dumbfounded. No one had any ideas of how they were going to handle this new development. Chibs breaks the silence by saying "You all know I have a daughter. If anyone hurt Kerrianne for any reason, weather on purpose or by accident I'd want blood. I don't think we have any options here".

Jax as a father himself couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. After 30 minutes of talking, neither Jax nor the members could come with any suggestions on how handle the situation. "Well we are gonna have to talk about this again, but right now we have nothing. So let's call it quits for now" Jax says. Jax bangs the gavel and all of the SAMCRO members leave accept Jax. Jax looks up and realizes that Tig has closed the doors.

Tig sits back down in his seat guilt written all over his face. "Look man. I was just going after Leroy I had no idea it blow back like this" Tig explains.

Jax, with a look of disgust still strong on his face, says "Well you never did answer my question. Do you give a shit about war now? Because this isn't some disagreement over turf were we can come to a reasonable understanding. This is family" Jax pauses for a moment to gather himself. "A man lost his daughter and Leroy lost his girlfriend. There is no doubt the Niners and Pope's crew are joining forces on this" Jax says with frustration.

Tig explains to "Jax, I was just trying to do right by our President. man. Clay is my best friend and he got shot, because I wouldn't stay to watch his back. I thought it was my responsibility to take care of it".

"Well it wasn't. Like you said, he was _our_ President. It was _our _responsibility as a club to take care of it" Jax says.

"Yeah. Well I felt bad so I-" Tig pauses and takes a deep breath and continues. "I thought what I did was right and you're not gonna make me feel bad" Tig says

"I don't plan on making feel bad. The fact the robbed a man of his daughter should do the job just fine" Jax says.

"You may be the President, but you're no Clay" Tig says with contempt.

Jax just chuckles and says "Is that suppose to make me feel bad. The last thing I want to be is like Clay. In fact if I ever do get like him, I hope someone has enough sense to kill me before I turn into a broken down selfish old piece of shit like him".

Tig rises to his feet approaches Jax and says "You say that about Clay again, President or no President, I will bite your fuckin' face off".

Jax rises to his feet looks Tigs directly in the eye and says "The second you lay hand on me is the second you lose all those teeth. Let's see you bite anything after that".

They stare each other down for a few seconds and Tig decides to leave. Jax sits back down in his seat and start trying to find a way to keep his club brothers from getting killed by Damon Pope's crew and the One Niners.

**I hope it was good. I mostly put this in, because in the beginning of the story it stated by Jax that they would get the information by end of the the day and I wanted to explore it. The next chapter will be one last Jax and Clay interaction.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Jax and Clay's final interaction of the story.**

After a long day Jax decides to go in the back for a while. He planned on being alone but instead he finds Tara sitting on the bed. Seeing her would've been the highlight of his day if not for the look of rage that was clear on her face. "What's wrong?" Jax asked full of concern.

"Nothing" Tara responds

"With a look like that something is definitely wrong" Jax says.

"No nothing is wrong. I'm just a little out of sorts" Tara says convincingly.

Sadly Jax knows her well enough to know that she is not just a little out of sorts. The look of rage on her face would only be put there if something really got to her. Jax sighs and says "Tara what happened? I know that look and it's not the look of someone just out of sorts".

Tara closes her eyes and decides to tell Jax what is bothering her. "I spoke with Clay today" Tara says. She looks up into Jax's eyes and sees the rage that she knows all to well. Even though it was never really pointed at her she has seen it pointed at others and she knows the level of intensity that comes with it. She didn't want to cause any problems for Jax, because she knows he has much to deal with. As she looks into his eyes and she knows he wants to know the nature of the conversation. She tells him all the things Clay said. Him trying to justify his actions, saying Abel isn't her's, and calling her bitch.

Jax stands, takes her by the hand and leads her out to her car. He tells her to head home and that he'll be there as soon as he can. She gives him a kiss, which puts a genuine smile on his face. She then gets in her car and drives home. Once she is gone the smile that was prominent on his face is gone. He then heads back into the clubhouse. Where he sees Clay at the bar with Tig. Jax walks up to him and ask to talk to him the back for a second.

Clay complies and they proceed toward the apartment. Jax is the first one in the room, Clay is right behind him. Once they are both inside Jax tells Clay to shut the door. Clay complies and start to ask what Jax wants, but before he can get the words out he is caught by a quick and powerful right cross to the face. The force makes Clay fall to the ground.

Jax yells "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM TARA. WHAT, GETTING SHOT FUCK UP YOUR HEARING?"

Clay looks up at Jax with rage, but is unable to act. He has not fully recovered from being shot and is not as strong as he used be. He simply says "She was here and I went to say hello".

Jax lowers his voice to keep from alerting the rest SAMCRO. "I told to stay away from her. And not only do you talk to her, but you insult her to boot" Jax stares at him rage growing as remembers what Tara told him what Clay said about her. "You told her Abel wasn't her's and you called her a 'bitch'. If we weren't this clubhouse I would kill for talking to her at all" Jax says, rage at full bloom.

Clay, seeing intensity in Jax's eyes, tries to calm him down. "Don't forget you need me for the deal" Clay says in desperation.

Jax looks down at him and grab his throat with a vice like grip and says "As far as I'm concerned, you and that deal can go to hell".

"Are you sure? Because if you didn't care about this deal you would've killed me in the hospital" Clay says.

Jax smirks and says "Yeah you're right, I care about this deal. But that doesn't mean that I won't kill you if I feel it's necessary".

"If you really care about this deal, You will keep me alive no matter what I do" Clay says trying to mask his fear.

"Got bad news for you. You are not in charge anymore. If I have to I will sit, plot, and plan for weeks until I find way to make this goddamn deal work without you, I will. You know I what I'm capable of when it comes to my family. Now, I'm gonna warn you one more time. Stay the hell away from Tara. And so that you don't pull some wise ass move in the future, I'm also gonna warn you to stay away from my boys too" Jax says with terrifying conviction.

Clay, as he did before, nods his agreement.

"The next time I find out that you went near my family, nothing will protect you from me. See you later". Jax lets go of Clay's throat, stands up, walks out of the room, and heads back out to the bar.

Clay remains in the apartment and realizes that Jax's hatred and his need to protect his family is more powerful than he thought. He decides to truly stay away from Tara and the boys . Clay eventually comes back out to the bar. Happy sees the bruise on his face from where Jax hit him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Happy says.

"I just tripped and fell in the bathroom" Clay says convincingly.

Jax and Clay spend the rest of the night staring each other down. After Jax has had a few beers he decides to head home.

**This is the final confrontation of the story review or shoot me a personal message to let me know what you think. Next chapter will be about Jax and Tara.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, Jax and Tara. I hope you all like it.**

When Jax gets home, he finds Tara in Thomas's room trying to get him to sleep. She sings to him and rocks him. Jax always loved to see Tara as the loving mother that she is. It always gave motivation to make sure he thought straight while taking care of club business. Like he told Roosevelt, _Good to have an reason not to die. _He eventually walks into room and gives Tara a kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe. Abel out already?" Jax says.

"Yeah. He's just like his father, the second he hits the bed he's out like a light" Tara says jokingly.

They both laugh lightly to make sure Thomas falls asleep. When they look down they realize that Thomas is asleep and place him down in his crib. They then go to the living room and sit down on the couch and start to talk about the day they've had. "So what was the fight between you and my mom about?" Jax asks.

"How do you know about that?" Tara asked.

"My mom told me you and her butted heads" Jax replies.

"Well she was upset, because she thought I was trying take away her baby" Tara says.

Jax looks at Tara with a little confusion. "What baby?" Jax asks.

"Well it's a big, but cute, baby. About 6'1, blond hair, and blue eyes" Tara says. She laughs when she sees the look on Jax's face.

"Well you're not the only one who got into it with Gemma today" says Jax.

"What did you get into it with her about?" Tara asks with curiosity.

"About the fact that I won't tell her about anything going on with the club" Jax tells Tara.

"Why don't you tell her anything" Tara asks Jax.

"I don't trust her" Jax says before a short pause. "When she gave me the letters and told me everything that has happened, she tried to convince me that to stay. When I found out she knew that I planned to leave, I told her that I was leaving for the boys and she still tried to make me stay. I know that with any information I give her she gonna try to act like she runs the club. I'm gonna have enough on plate without mommie dearest breathing down my fucking neck" Jax explains.

"What do you mean with everything on your plate? It's not something with the cartel is it?" Tara asks with concern.

"No babe. We found some shit out today" Jax says.

"What" Tara asks. She can just look at him tell that it is something serious. The tension is coming off of him in waves and there is a look of anger in his eyes.

"The day that Gemma gave me the letters me and the club had to save Tig from getting killed by the Niners. To cover up Opie shooting Clay we told the guys that a couple of black guys did it. Tig assumed that it was the Niners and went their leader Leroy. He tried to run Leroy over, but he killed Leroy's girlfriend instead" Jax explains.

Tara can't believe what she is hearing. It amazed her that despite everything she had seen and experienced, there are still things that surprises her. But she has come to see to see a pattern there is always more to every situation. "I take it that there is more to it" Tara says.

"Yeah. Leroy's girlfriend was the daughter of the biggest gangster in Oakland. Damon Pope" Jax says.

"Oh my God" Tara says in shock. "Tig killed a woman who was the girlfriend of the One Niners' leader and the daughter the biggest gangster in Oakland?" Tara asks. She sees Jax nod and continues "I'm just your old lady and I don't want to butt into club business, but I have to ask. Did Tig lose his fucking mind?" Tara says.

Jax looks at her and says "No. He has to have a mind to lose it".

They both manage to find some humor in the situation and manage to laugh. Jax and Tara decide to put the Clay, Gemma, and club drama behind them and just talk about nothing and everything. After the day they've had, filled with anger and conflict, they finally have caught a break. They can just sit and relax, but Jax being Jax wants more than just relaxation. He kisses her hard and full of passion. Tara can't say that she was disappointed. Between her morning conflict with Gemma and her afternoon conflict with Clay, Tara was almost as angry as Jax. She needed this as much he did. So she follows his lead and pulls him deeper into the kiss. Before either of them knows it they are in the bedroom getting undressed and still caught up in their kiss only stopping to remove any remaining clothing and to catch their breath. When all of their clothes are finally gone they proceed to make love. They get so lost in their love making that they forget everything. They forget the fights they had with Clay and Gemma. They forget about the dangers that Tig's screw up is bound to bring. In fact they forget that anyone else even exists, it's just them and no one else. After they are done they lie close holding each other and fall into a peaceful sleep.

**That's the end of this story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and their alerts. I hope that you all will enjoy the next story I have planned. Keep your eyes open for it.**


End file.
